roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco's Quest
Centuries ago there was in a kingdom called Lutaria that was inhabited by two races, the Purebloods or humans and the Feralbloods which where anthropomorphic beings. During the dark time known as the "Purification War" the Purebloods won control over the Feralbloods with their use of magic, their advanced weaponry, and their ability to use vast numbers. The Purebloods were able to dominate over the Feralbloods as the ruling race. Many feral bloods where killed or tortured while the more peaceful ones accepted this fate and became serfs under the Pureblood rule. Soon however that was all to change. There was in Lutaria two dragon feral blooded farmers that lived outside the kingdom. The eldest was known as Zab and he was the father of the second dragon Draco. Zab and Draco were peaceful dragons. Both also were experts in agriculture and trading, Zab and Draco would often sell their crops to the neighboring kingdom to make a living. Zab was a very kind and old dragon who also liked to make jokes about life and past experiences, his son however was very stern and serious in contrast. Draco took everything to heart and was notorious for misunderstanding his father's sayings. Zab would often ramble on about the days when the Feralbloods were free and not under the oppressive pureblood government, even though Draco pretended not to listen he was amazed by his father's story. "You know son it was very different when I was your age, life was much simpler." Zab would say. "Well the past is the past father" Draco would retort. In Draco's heart he yearned for change but was convinced that he was not destined for anything other than a mere life as a farmer. He had heard the numerous rumors and stories of other dragons trying to fight the Purebloods, how the magic of the purebloods would freeze the flesh and scales of the dragons. How knights would stab the hearts of the dragons. How the pure bloods would even cook the flesh of the dead dragons and consume it, this gave him nightmares. Draco never realized his destiny would be upon him soon. It was the usual day on the farm; Zab and Draco lived in the northern region where most dragons would have an aversion towards due to its cold and rainy climate. However Zab owned this land with his wife until she died prior to the Purification War. Draco was busy checking on the potato crops he worked to make plentiful. While Draco favored fresh meat over potatoes, he knew that these potatoes had to be very appealing in order to make a profit in the marketplace. On that fateful day two pureblood soldiers were wandering about in the countryside looking for trouble as the soldiers where off of duty and bored. Unfortunately, they stumbled upon Draco and Zab tending their plants. "Oi! What have we here?" said one soldiers. "Looks like a couple of dragons with a green thumb." Responded the second soldier. "Greetings gentlemen, welcome to our happy little farm." Said Zab in a welcoming manner. " I am Zab the dragon and this is my boy Draco" Zab said. Zab motioned for Draco to say hello as Draco was shy around humans. "Hello" Draco said. A soldier then picked off a potato and inspected it. As the man did this Draco was going to say something about this, but he was cut off by his father who knew Draco would say something in anger "Please gentlemen have some potatoes from our crop. You must be tired from duty and it would not be right for us not to show hospitality to a bunch of men such as yourselves." Zab said in a cheerful manner. "No thanks, these potato's look to stale" the soldier said in a mocking way as he threw it on the ground. The second soldier spit on Draco and this made him angry. Draco groaned but his father stayed calm. The soldiers seeing they where not phasing the old man decided to mash up some potato's and head off to their unit. "Father why did we let them do that to us?" said Draco in anger. "My son I would not be here today If I have let my anger loose on the Purebloods, yes there are many of them who are bad, but I found that they only act this way to compensate for their lack of understanding of us." Said Zab trying to explain. "We should not have to let them push us around" Draco said. "Like I always said my boy, times have changed. The ones who strive for peace are the ones who live for a better tomorrow." Draco’s Quest Part 2. “The tears of sorrow, the fires of revenge.” Draco was once returning from his natural routine of fetching some chickens to be consumed by him and his father. It was a boring, yet tiring day as usual for the young dragon as he had worked hard all day tending the farms. While he was walking towards the farm he noticed some pureblood footprints on the path as he was walking. “Purebloods are not normally known for traveling across this path in fear of bandits.” He said to himself as he pondered. Despite his curiosity he continued along the path back to his father’s farm. As he walked he became more and more nervous as he found the trail was leading down the same path as his farm. He soon was rushing to see if his father was ok. As soon as Draco went to his farm he saw his father talking to what appear to be Pureblood soldiers and a mage constable. “Father what is going on?” Asked Draco in a worried voice.Zab was about to reply, but the constable cut him off. “Dragon your father was caught flying from the marketplace to this very farm! A offense that is punishable by imprisonment!" the constable said. I was only trying to carry our crops to the marketplace before midnight arrived. “Surely that could explain my actions my good man.” Said Zab trying to be as cooperative to the constable and his entourage as possible. “I am afraid not dragon. The law is the law, if we let one dragon use their wings we have to let other ones take flight, and that is a threat to our noble kingdom! Take him away! “ The guards started to take him to a place to be teleported by magic, but Draco tried to stop them, but alas the constable used a barrier spell and blocked Draco from coming to the aid of his father. “Father no!” Draco cried out as all the Purebloods and his father where magically warped to the kingdom. Draco felt powerless. He tried to save his father, but he was to concerned with not trying to get captured himself. He started to weep for his father. “Oh why father? Why you? You where one of the most peaceful and law abiding dragons in all of Lutaria! All you did is try to get your food to be sold faster…Why?!” Draco whelped and whelped. His fiery tears would emit from his eyes. He felt so alone now, so alone and confused. He looked up as it started to rain on him. “Why mother? Why you then father? You both are innocents that were taken unfairly by this corrupt kingdom! You both where casualties of blind prejudice!” Just then it started to lighting. Draco noticed something odd about the lighting. It was forming the sign of dragon, then a sword. Then he saw a odd picture of what looked like the form of a man with the sword through the heart of the figure. “Yes I know we once where powerful fighters! Yet how can we stand up to the Purebloods?!?” Draco said in a moaning voice. Then he saw something odd. It looked like around the dragon and the human the lighting strike a picture of different animals, some with swords, and some with bows. Then the thunder ceased. Drago stopped his moaning and pondered for a moment. “Yes. I must right this vile wrong! I cannot give up on my father! He was right about being peaceful, but sometimes peace must be obtained through conflict! I swear this day I will get you back father! I sware that these Purebloods who wronged you will pay!” Draco said as he unleashed a blast of fire. Part three: The fierce feline fatal. Draco did not hesitate the following morning to pack his belongings. He knew that any time wasted he could be arrested as well; even more he feared is the conditions his father is living under. Draco got everything packed and had one last look at his father’s farm. He grew up in a nice tranquil life and now all that has changed so rapidly he does not know what to make of the situation. Draco proceeded into the wilderness. Even though Draco was a twelve foot tall dragon with the ability to emit fire from his mouth he was still very nervous and cautious going through the woods. While Draco continued on his trek he would often partake in the barriers and food naturally found in the wilderness, while he was no stranger to living off the land Draco yearned to have someone to converse with while he ate his meals. Draco’s father was always one to lighten the mood by a thrilling story, tale, while he ate with Draco. Draco traveled for many nights trying to find someone who could offer him refuge. Draco traveled while in constant paranoia of being ambushed by pureblood soldiers, there has been many rumors of pureblood troops setting up ambush points to catch feralbloods not following the law in the wilderness. One eventful night Draco has set up his small camp by a stream of water. It was a quiet night then, the moon was in a crescent shape, Draco was consuming some fish he caught in the stream and feasting on what little he had managed to obtain. As Draco chewed down he heard a rustling in the trees. At first Draco thought it was a dear so he unleashed a small burst of flame from his mouth. Draco sat back down again, but then the rustling of the bushes continued. Draco became nervous; whatever is moving must be observing him. Draco thought what if it was a pureblood ambush? After his display of fire use he would surely be arrested like his father. “Wh-Who is there? Show yourself or I will set the brush to flame!” Draco said nervously. Draco then saw something move very fast. His heart was beating like a drum. Draco thought it was magic from a pureblood mage. Draco knew he surely could not hold out an ambush on his own. Suddenly from behind he was shot with an arrow, Draco turned around while the arrow was stuck in his tail. He tried to gather up some fire in his mouth, but before he could he saw an bow pointed straight at his eyes. Draco caught sight of something he never witnessed before, there was a feline feralblooded cheetah aiming the bow at him. “Don’t move big guy.” The cheetah said as she aimed her bow truly. “What is a dragon doing out in this neck of the woods?” She asked. “M-My name is Draco.” Draco replied in nervousness, he never met a female feralblood before, much less one that was as swift and fierce as the one in his sights before him now. “I-I do not mean any harm. I am merely a unfortunate traveler.” Draco said. The cheetah laughed. “Out here all alone?” What if you where to be captured by General Arnzaeble’s men? “General Arnzaeble?” Draco replied in confusion. “Who would that be fierce cheetah?” Draco replied in a perplexed manner. “General Arnzaeble, the pureblood general who is tasked with capturing the feralblood resistance.” Draco thought when he heard the word résistance. Could there be such a group of feralbloods that are opposing the pureblood oppression? If only he could join them he pondered in his mind. “Hey are you listing?” The cheetah retorted while trying to break Draco of his thinking. “Yes I apologize. I been through allot lately, I have lost my family recently to the purebloods.” Draco explained. The cheetah withdrew her bow. She could tell that Draco was clueless and afraid of his own shadow creeping up on him at this state. “I am s Selva of Niag.” She told him. “Niag?!?” Draco responded with. “I have heard many a tale about that city. Draco told her. “Before my father was captured he would often tell me great lore about traveling to there to sell his crops, see me and my father where farmers…” Draco said. Selva started to chuckle. The very thought of a dragon attending to a farm brought great amusement on here, of course the way Draco showed himself she could tell he was brought up very domesticated like, even for a farmer. “My father said Niag was a powerful feral blood kingdom during the great Purification War, even after the feralblood defeat. Perhaps we should travel there and…” Draco was cut off by a look of sorrow on Selva’s face. He did not know what he had said, but he could see her amused expression quickly turn to sorrow. “Niag was raided; the city was set on fire by pureblood knights.” Selva responded in grief. Draco felt empathy for this cheetah. Like her he had lost everything. Draco extrapolated on his thinking that her family was lost in the conflagration. “My mother and father where in my house when it was set ablaze , I was captured by Arnzaelble’s men and put into one of his camps when I was young.For months I was treated with great prejudice and disgust. That was until Ricor liberated the camp and I joined the resistance.” “Ricor? “ Draco asked puzzled. Draco had heard that name before, but that was from wandering travelers that would converse with his father while purchasing his fathers food. From what he heard Ricor was an outlaw in the pureblood kingdom, as well as a criminal on the loose with a bounty over his head. “Ricor is the leader of the resistance; he has freed many a feralblood from the purebloods.” Selva replied. Draco was excited to here this, perhaps Ricor could have liberated his father from one camp, and if not Draco could join Ricor and save his father. “Madam, if you would be so kind, perhaps you could take me to meet Ricor?” Draco asked politely as he could. “You may not be of much use to us, but I suppose I should not leave you here to be captured. Fine, we leave tomorrow.“ Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Category:Non-Fandom Related Category:Dragons Category:Story Category:Adventure